Dark Desires
by AlwaysShan
Summary: Draco doesn't know who wants Hermione more, him, or his wolf. She instills a hunger in him he did not know he had, and he intends to sate that hunger. Along the way, she might just find what she's looking for, and answer to the question she's been asking herself for years now. "Is it wrong to want this?" Kinktastic! Dark!Obsessed!Werewolf!Draco. Enter all those who dare...


**A/N: If you happened to have read my other Dramione fic, you should know that Draco is a lot darker in this one. There is going to be a lot of shameless kinky smut. You could say I discovered the werewolf Draco and dark!obsessed!Draco and got a little bit obsessed myself. You could say that this was created out of a need to blow off some steam.**

 **MATURE KINKY DARK THEMES! You have been warned! This chapter contains some highly graphic dirty talk, as well as some maaaajor Ron bashing, seeing as it is from Draco's perspective.**

 **Now that the warnings are done with, hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

He glared at her across the classroom. How bloody well dare she smell so damn good. It was killing him, he needed her more than he needed the blood flowing through his veins or the air in his lungs. Call him crazy, call him obsessed, but he would die without her. He would do anything in his power to have her. He would make her his, and after he did, he would ruin her. Ruin her so she had no choice but to come crawling back to him once he showed her how he could make her feel, how no one else could make her feel.

"…Draco…? You're staring again." A hesitant Blaise whispered in his ear. He was right to be hesitant, where she was concerned, he was a madman. She made him unpredictable in a way he had never experienced, more so than Greyback's bite had. While he had no doubt the bite, and his new enhanced senses had something to do with this, he still had no control. He could control all his other urges, like the one of mauling most of the other people in this room, especially him, who dared sit so close to her. He who dared smile at her and touch her in a way only he should be allowed. He wanted to rip his fucking throat out, but he resisted.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to look away before she noticed. Though a small part of him wanted her to notice, to acknowledge he fucking existed instead of this new aloofness she had discovered, he dragged his eyes away from her. He knew it would do no good to creep her out, that would just make his job that much more difficult. No, he had to figure out what made her tick, what made the her blood boil in all the right ways. He had to know her desires, her needs, the things she would probably never willingly share with anyone, much less himself.

His mind was on fire, burning through idea after idea on how to know her. He was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears at this rate. The easy ways to get the knowledge he so thirsted after would do no good in earning her trust. Her trust would be the most fickle thing of them all to earn. Merlin knows after everything he had done he did not deserve it, but he needed it. He needed her trust, her love, her mind, her body, her everything. He needed her, and he would take her until she consumed his very being.

"Granger… Could I have a word with you?" He purred as he approached her after class, trying not to pay attention to the too idiots who were trying their best not to drool because one of their fellow classmate's skirt was a bit shorter than usual. Pathetic.

"What do you want Malfoy." The red haired idiot stepped between them, causing him to growl slightly in agitation. He really needed to work on that, even the half wit duo would figure it out if he didn't learn to control himself. Behind the tomato like obstruction she had the audacity to call a boyfriend, he saw her eyes narrow slightly. He had sparked her curiosity, the Draco Malfoy she knew would certainly never growl. He didn't care if she knew, if she studied him like an experiment, as long as she was his.

"If you would be so kind to step aside, I believe I was talking with the lady." He smiled charmingly, with all the politeness he could muster. Her eyes narrowed more. This was good, the more curious she was the more likely she would be to talk to him. All he needed was to get her alone. She stepped around the orange obstacle, towards him, causing his eyes to open comically.

"And what was it you so wanted to converse with me?" She replied in a tone that nearly made him choke. When she she learn to be so sexy? He doubted it was from carrot junior, though her tone was certainly not lost on him as he sputtered out what I'm sure was his pathetic attempt at words.

"Hermione-" he started.

"Do you think I can't defend myself, Ronald?" She challenged. Fuck, she was hot with all this confidence flowing through her. She was like a different person, it might explained why he was so damn drawn to her. She stood a little taller, maybe it was just that she had finally grown accustomed to all the books she carried around with her, so they didn't drag her down as much. Whatever it was, people were going to start noticing, even dumb and dumber.

"It's not that, it's just-"

"Just what, exactly?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"It's Malfoy! He shouldn't get to be alone with you! He could-"

"I think I can decide for myself who I may, and may not be alone with. I'll meet you boys back at the common room." She stated, leaving no room for them to question her, and to give credit where it was due, they did not. They left with their heads hung low.

"So, what was it exactly you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, turning her still rather intense gaze on him. The wolf roared with excitement, but he ignored it. This was a small victory, it was likely they had just been ignoring her and he had provided the excuse she needed.

"Honestly, after that, I've almost forgotten." He smirked at her. "Who knew you had that sort of fire in you?" He gestured at an empty classroom, thanking Merlin when followed him towards it.

"You of all people should know how fiery I can be. I seem to recall you being on the receiving end of it more than once." She smirked victoriously at him. That seemed like a lifetime ago now, the arrogant little twat he had been, the things he had said to her. He would go back in time and rip his own fucking throat out if he could. He closed the door behind her and it locked with a click, she raised her eyebrow at the sound.

"And maybe I want to feel that fire again" He growled as he caged her against a wall with his body, his arms on either side of her. He saw fear flash through her eyes for a second, but it was gone so quickly he could have imagined it.

"What, you've got a hankering to get punched again? I knew you Slytherins were into weird shit, but that's a bit extreme, don't you think?" Her words were rushed, her confidence less so now that she was in a less advantageous position. He noticed her chest was rising and falling at a greater rate than normal, her hot breath travelling out her mouth in little huffs. Her heartbeat was also increased, probably fifteen beats per minute above average. She looked and sounded so delectable, he could have taken her then and there, his cock was certainly hard enough. He steered his mind back on track. Not yet, don't scare her away.

"Well, some people do crosswords…" He trailed off, smirking. Her eyes widened slightly, clearly not knowing what to make of him. "Tell me, Miss Granger, what is it your desire? I have no doubt that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend isn't fulfilling it."

"Just because getting punched in the face gets you off, doesn't mean everyone else is twisted, Malfoy. Maybe I just like…." She thought, struggling to think of something boring, no doubt. "Cuddling, and really bad snogging, and really boring sex." She finished with a smile.

"And is that what you like, Hermione?" He let her name roll of his tongue, enjoying the feel of it as well as the reaction it elicited from her. Her heartbeat had gone up another 10 beats per minute, and he could smell her arousal beginning to grow. He let out a growl of pride, causing her curiosity to perk up again. "You're simply to brilliant to like anything boring. How many times did it take for you to get bored of Ronald? Three? Two? Or was he so pathetic he wasn't even finished yet and you were begging of his to just get on with it?"

"You have no right!" She yelled at him, the passion in her eyes glowing, causing another predatory growl from the wolf.

"No right to what? Hit the nail right on the head? Remind you of how much more you want, you need? What do you think of when he's inside you to make it bearable? Have you even told him to want more, or are you too ashamed of what he would think of you if you did?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he was glad he was right, or this would be a much different conversation right now.

"Why do you keep growling, Malfoy?"

"Ah, changing the subject are we?" He chuckled. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." She looked torn, trying to decide if it was worth it.

"Like, a game of Truth?"

"Yes, exactly like that. And we have to use a spell to make sure neither one of us lies, I'm sure you're familiar with such magic?" He asked, though he knew she was, they had performed it in class the other day. "I'll tell you what, I'll even let you go first."

"Perform the spell."

His heart sang with glee as they cast they spell, reciting the words in unison, waving their wands about, and finally, clasping hands. The electricity sparked between them, causing her to jump slightly. He couldn't believe she had actually agreed to this, but he knew her curiosity would always be her downfall. She needed to know just as much as he needed her.

"Now I think we should apply some ground rules. Only yes or no questions, otherwise you'll just ask me what I like and I'll have to go on for hours about everything I like and that's just no fun."

"Agreed, but you realize this applies to you too?" He smirked at her, happy to have some more time before she figured it out and the game was over.

"Yes. Now, is this growling thing just a thing you made up so I would be curious enough to agree to this?" She questioned him. He laughed, of course she would think that.

"No." She raised her eyebrow, clearly thinking it had been some sort of a ruse. If only it were that simple. "My turn then? Tell me, Hermione, are you happy with Ronald?" Her eyes widened in surprise at his question, clearly caught off guard. She sighed and twirled one of her stray locks around her finger, thinking.

"I suppose not. He was what I had wanted for so many years, and he never noticed me. Then there was the war, and all the emotions that went along with it. In the heat of the final battle, we kissed, and after that, it was just expected that we got together. It was nice at first, and now it's, well, boring. He never wants to try anything knew, and whenever I try to suggest something, he asks me why I can't just be happy with what we have. I keep telling myself this is what I want - he's what I want. But day after day, I'm not sure how much I believe it." She sighed again. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, you'll probably tell him, or blackmail me with it later, but I've had no one to talk to. Harry, Ginny, everyone is too close to it all, I suppose I've been aching to tell someone."

"Well we had better give you plenty to blackmail me with then, so I don't blab." He smiled at her, touching her hand for the briefest of moments so she didn't even have time to snatch it away. He smiled reassuringly at her, he needed her more than ever. Needed to show her everything she had ever wanted to do, everything she had ever wanted to try and had been refused. "Ask away."

"Do you want me, Draco?" She shocked him by both the bluntness of his question, and the use of his first name. It sounded good on her lips, he wanted to hear her say it more often, to hear her shout it until her voice was hoarse with pain and pleasure.

"Yes." He could leave it there, he certainly was not obligated to answer, but Merlin he wanted to. "I want to pin you against that wall there and kiss you until you're weak in the knees. I want to lean you over that desk and spank you, tell you what a bad girl you've been and how you need to be punished. I want to force you down to your knees, fist your hair and have you suck my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours, see just how much of it you can take. I want to worship you with my tongue between your legs until you forget every terrible sexual experience, until you forget his name, until you forget your own name, until you forget everything but the pleasure I'm bringing you. I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. I want to tie you up, blindfold you, and torture you until you beg me to fuck you. Then, I'm going to take you, roughly, without mercy, just the way you want to be taken. I'm going to fuck you until you cum again, this time around my cock. I want you to tell me everything you've ever wanted to try, and I want to try it with you. I want to indulge your fantasies as you indulge mine. I want to have the kinkiest, most mind blowing sex you've ever had."

The scent of her arousal was almost too much to bear, her breathing was ragged, her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were wild with desire at the picture he just painted for her. He would give anything to know what she was thinking. Merlin he needed her more desperately than ever, she was not the only one affected by what he just said.

"Yes Hermione, I want you. Do you want me?" He leaned into her, so their faces were almost touching. Their lips were mere centimetres apart, so close he could feel her hot breath on his lips. He could see all of her small brown freckles, he could count them if he so wished. He was trying to wait for her answer, trying to contain himself. He was so closed to what he wanted, he could almost taste it. She was his for the taking, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Yes."

 **A/N: If you feel up to it, maybe drop me a review! They are super helpful and super motivating! If you want to, suggest a kink you'd like to see, I'm pretty open.**

 **Always,**

 **Shan :)**


End file.
